At least a portion of storage of a computing environment (also referred to herein as memory) is typically shared among a plurality of processes executing within the environment. This sharing of storage increases the risk of compromising the integrity of the data stored in the storage. Thus, in order to provide data integrity, certain storage protections are applied. These protections are used to manage the storage, and thereby, protect the data.
The protections may be applied in different types of computing environments, including those that support interpretative execution and pageable guests. In a pageable guest environment, for instance, multiple guests share the same storage, and again, protections are used to provide data integrity and protect the storage. In such environments, however, information relating to the protections becomes convoluted for the guests and/or the hosts executing the guests.